Charles Mahoney
|Image = Charles Mahoney.png |Place = United States of America}}Charles Mahoney is a minor character on How to Get Away with Murder. He is the son of Wallace and Sylvia Mahoney and the biological father of Wes Gibbins. Biography 'Season 2' Annalise, is brought onto the Mahoney Case, after being hired by Wallace and Sylvia Mahoney to help with their son’s arrest. He had allegedly murdered his fiancee Vickie Moran and the family thought Annalise was the best person for the job of helping Charles to be seen as innocent. In the meantime, Wes finds a connection with his mother, Rose and the Mahoney family, prior to her death. She had worked as a cleaner in the company owned by the Mahoney’s and had actually been a vital witness in allegedly seeing Charles around the time of the murder. Rose told Annalise that all that had happened between them was that they talked a little about the weather, before parting ways. Wes finds all this out while he goes to Ohio with Laurel, where he begins to piece more on what his mother was involved with. He learned that Rose never got up on the witness stand, causing the case to fall apart. When Wes and Laurel get back to Philadelphia, Annalise pulls Wes into her office, in full knowledge of what he had been doing in Ohio, and told him, as a form of bombshell that Wallace Mahoney was his biological father. It appeared that Wallace had raped Rose. After learning the bombshell, Wes becomes involved in everything to do with knowing about the family. Eventually he manages to get to talk to Wallace but just as Wes began to talk, Wallace was shot, dead on the spot. Season 3 Charles is free. Wes continues to dig deeper into the family. Annalise too, begins to be involved, separately from Wes. She also manages to get a meeting with Sylvia Mahoney, Charles’ mother at a very sophisticated restaurant. They both get talking about Wes and his relation to them and everything that had happened to the family. Annalise also mentions about Wallace being Wes’ father but Sylvia has none of it. She tells Annalise she’s wrong, before yet another bombshell is admitted: Wallace wasn’t Wes’ father, Charles was. Sylvia was Wes’ Grandmother and Charles was actually the one who had raped Rose, resulting in Wes. Sometime later on in the show, Michaela, Asher and Laurel all plan on something involving Charles, so they head on out to his known favorite bar. Michaela walks over, with the other two watching and began to flirt with Charles, who was nursing a drink. Sometime later, Michaela walks out with Charles, where Laurel and Asher follow. Laurel quickly acts on her strong feelings towards Charles, thinking he had her late boyfriend, Wes killed. She walks quickly over in his direction with a gun in hand. Fortunately for Charles, she is stopped by someone from her past. Charles, from an idle taxi, sees simply Michaela looking like she had abandoned their plans and jumps on into the taxi, driving off from the others. Murders Committed *'Vickie Moran:' Killed his fiancée after a fight. Got away with it due to the case being thrown out. Trivia *On January 14, 2016, it was announced that Wilson Bethel, Adam Arkin and Roxanne Hart would be joining the show to play the Mahoney family. Bethel played Charles Mahoney, the Ivy League-educated son, with Arkin played his father Wallace Mahoney and Hart playing his mother Sylvia Mahoney."How to Get Away With Murder Casts Wilson Bethel, Adam Arkin for 'Big' Arc" by Michael Slezak, TVLine (January 14, 2016) *Though Wes Gibbins is Charles' biological son, Alfred Enoch, who plays Wes is actually only 4 years younger than Wilson Bethel, who plays Charles Mahoney. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 2 212Promo39.png 212Promo41.png 212Promo42.png 212Promo43.png 212Promo44.png 212Promo45.png Season 3 315Promo1.png 315Promo2.png 315Promo3.png 315Promo4.png 315Promo5.png 315Promo22.png References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Annalise's Clients Category:Murderers